gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Native Americans
Native Americans, also known as American Indians, are the indigenous people of the Americas. In Grand Theft Auto V, there are a few references and clues that lend to the possibility of a tribe existing in the game. There are very few files found in the game's data relating to them, but something could be hidden in game's code. So far, this is considered a possible myth in Grand Theft Auto V. Artifacts and Clues The Tongva Hills are located northwest of Los Santos, and are generally considered a recreational area with white water rafting and hiking being common activities among visitors. Before this, however, there is substantial evidence that native people have inhabited the region and may still be living there, hiding from the modern city of Los Santos and what they believe to be invaders trying to destroy their culture. The county seal of Los Santos County, where the Tongva Hills region is located, featured a Native American chief as part of its design. Totem Pole In the Tongva Hills, there are many references to native people starting with the Two Hoots totem pole. The totem pole, located at Two Hoots, depicts a large owl, carved out of what appears to be redwood from one of the locally sourced redwood forests. The owl may be the tribes' symbol and the name Two Hoots may be in fact the name of the tribe. Cave Another spot, that is possibly connected to the native people, is a cave that is hidden up in the Tongva Hills west of the Tongva River. This cave can easily be passed up, as it is hidden from view from the road with foliage in front of its entrance. Inside the cave, it appears to be cleared out, like someone is living there, or that an animal is living there. The walls also appear to have a darkish color to them, possibly due to a fire started by a native. Noises in the Hills According to some players, while walking in the area at night, they hear ruffling in the bushes, and faint sounds of people or whispers. Sometimes deer are to blame for the noises, but widespread rumors of the Tongva Hills Creature and the designation of the Tongva Triangle, have made this area one of the most mysterious spots in the game. The Real Tongva The area where Native Americans are supposed located, the Tongva Hills, is actually named after a real group of Native Americans, known as the Tongva people. Just like in the game, the Tongva people are most populous in the foothills surrounding the city of Los Angeles. Other than the name coincidence, however, there is little evidence that links GTA V's tribe to the Tongva people. Ancient Aliens? Additionally, there is a collectable Spaceship Part located in the cave, which suggests this is a location visited by Aliens. This could be a reference to the Ancient Alien theory, which includes how Aliens may have visited natives, but this is unlikely. Video Investigation Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Possible Myths Category:People Category:Tongva Hills Myths Category:Woods Myths